


New Friends

by hyumagashi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU- no zombies, F/M, Fluff, Glaggie dynamic is actually for my friend lmfao, Glenn and Maggie are engaged, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, probably lots of it, slow burn at least for Negan and Daryl, some angst because lowkey i’m addicted to that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi
Summary: On a very long hiatus i think
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan, Glenn/Maggie - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know. Yeah, i ship Jeffery and Norman but don’t wanna write this using the actual people. And what abt it?

Sitting in the dark, at the edge of his bed. The only light that could be seen in his room was the sunlight just barely visible through Daryl’s blinds, he sits in silence, holding pictures of himself sharing moments with what he once had. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling as terrible as he did, or perhaps he did. Just didn’t feel like reminding himself what hurt. It was dark in here, really dark. It was starting to make Daryl more depressed than he already was. He stands, walking up to his window sill. Electing to open the blinds, perhaps bringing life into his already dead room.

Daryl almost immediately squints as the light entering his room proceeds to blind him for a split second. He definitely did not expect it to feel like he had just walked outside after sitting in a dark theater for hours, but he probably should have. It’s all he does nowadays. Apparently he’s into sitting in the dark, contemplating life.

Not everything was that bad, though. Even if it didn’t do anything to improve his mental state, seeing his friends actually enjoying life was more than enough for Daryl. Glenn and Maggie were engaged, and they planned to get married soon! Which was great, Daryl intended to go to that. He’s sure that Glenn would appreciate it more than anything. Glenn actually had something, and Daryl was more than happy for him.

He couldn’t blame anybody for the way that he felt. He didn’t feel like making anyone else depressed in a way, or making them feel bad for him. So he just didn’t. He kept his mouth shut, electing to always be the one for everybody. Even though he knew how badly _he _needed somebody.

Especially at a time, where he felt like he had nobody. He missed Merle, Merle was always in his thoughts. He’s all that he could think about at times. Even if Merle was a dick, to him and others. He was his brother. And there would be times, where it was 4AM and Daryl felt like he was losing his mind, and Merle would be all that he had. Even if he was tired, impatient, and moody. It was just the simple fact that he was _there._ And now that he wasn’t _here._ Daryl felt empty, but that wasn’t how he’d describe it. It was almost indescribable, making Daryl more irritable the more he thought about his brother.

Losing him to his cancer was the worst thing that had ever happened to Daryl, the fact that his coping mechanism weren’t healthy either only made it that much harder for Daryl. He wished he could bring it up, he wished he could bring it up without crying. It’d had been a couple months since it happened anyway, but he just couldn’t do it. It frustrated him, but he didn’t care at this point.

Why should Glenn, Maggie, or Rick have to suffer just because he was? They had shit to look forward to, and Daryl felt as though telling them about his struggles would ruin it.

Why does he put himself through this? Why does he proceed to look at pictures of him and his deceased brother, hoping that it would make everything the way they once were, okay. It’s nice for awhile, Merle looked really healthy in these photos. Which made Daryl feel nice for a moment. But Daryl’s happiness especially, is fleeting. And it doesn’t take long for him to realize that softly smiling at these old photos weren’t going to bring his brother back.

Merle was _dead._

Daryl was tired of this, he was so tired of this. The itching sensation his tears left on his cheeks were beginning to get frustrating. Maybe he’ll do something other than sleep, productivity was great. Even greater in Daryl’s case.

These were still baby steps for Daryl, he had no plans to go out to any bars or parties. Or really anything that required social interaction at the moment. He just wanted to check the mail, shit probably piled up while he protested against leaving his apartment.   
  


Daryl groans, standing back up from his bed. Using the reflection from his window to see how he looked these days. And it seemed like the events really got to him, he was a mess. Supposedly, it didn’t matter. Who was he going to impress?

He spent a little bit playing with his hair, sighing as he realized it wasn’t doing anything. And didn’t even bother to change out of his ripped up tank top and gym shorts. He looked homeless, but probably wasn’t going to cut it no matter what you told him.

He exits his apartment, taking the first few breaths of fresh air he had taken in awhile. It was nice, for Georgia air at least. He continues to walk, as far as he needed to. Eventually making it to his mailbox. Weird how the one time Daryl didn’t forget to bring his mailbox keys with him, is the time where he feels like his life is falling apart. Maybe it was a sign.

Daryl didn’t think much of it, he opens the door to his mailbox, and proceeds to look through what he’s received. There were a lot of letters, but Daryl figured that half of them were probably bills.

Not too long after after Daryl had gotten to his 5th mailbox, a man he’s never seen here before begins to approach the area as well. Leather clothing seemed to be his thing. Either it was his style, or he was in a gang or something.   
  


The snow-faced male appeared to be chewing gum while checking what was available to him as well. Gum was nice, at least from what Daryl remembered. While seeing what he got, his eyes occasionally rolled over to the other male. He seemed dangerous, based on what Daryl could see anyway. Who knows, he probably wasn’t what he seemed to be anyway. Assuming that Daryl would _ever _try to interact with such a dangerous looking guy. He had never seen this guy before anyway, supposedly new people were great too.

Negan eventually notices Daryl eyeing him for a bit, before Daryl began to occupy himself with his mail again. The look appeared to be somewhat unfriendly. Oof, did this guy have a bad day or something?

”Need somethin’?”

Seemed like this guy wasn’t afraid of creating small talk, which only made Daryl internally groan. He really just didn’t feel like talking to anyone, especially people he met a second ago. But he didn’t wanna come off as rude, might as well reply in a way that would let this guy know he just really didn’t wanna talk.

”Nah.”

It didn’t matter what else was in his mailbox, he didn’t feel like dealing with this guy right now. If he was one of those guys who liked having conversation with people he just met. Which was fine with Daryl, but he didn’t feel like talking at the moment. So he closed his box and left.

Negan shrugs, beginning to head back to his apartment as well. And for awhile it looked like they were going the same way. And Daryl felt like he was going to throw a _fit_ if they lived on the same floor, on the same side of the complex. It was beginning to look that way, Daryl sighing as he realizes that it was going to be that way.

Might as well make a friend or something while Negan was here, even if he wanted to crack jokes, Negan decided against it. For one, he looked exhausted. And he’d like to make somewhat of a good impression to this guy.

“..Know a good place to eat ‘round here?”

His fingers tapping on his mail as he asks this question, Negan wasn’t even that hungry to begin with. Just didn’t know how else to start this conversation.

”Nope. Don’t go out much, sorry.”

That didn’t surprise Negan at all, judging by how he looked it would be a shocker if he did. Which Negan found..amusing.

”Clearly.”

He says under his breath, and if Daryl heard it, he decided to ignore it.

”Got a name?”

_Why was he trying to talk to him_ now?

”Do you?”

Daryl felt like he had been walking up this staircase for years, maybe if this guy didn’t try to talk to him it’d go a little faster.

”Yes, sir. Negan.”

Strange name, never thought he’d meet someone named _Negan._ But Daryl wasn’t a name you heard everyday either. Daryl begins to roll his eyes, cursing himself for the situation he had just gotten himself into.

”Daryl.”

and Negan could feel the aggravation in his voice, he decided to stop the “conversation” right then and there with a simple “cool.”

A fist fight would have been interesting, just not at the moment for Negan. After what felt like _forever_, the two of them arrived on their floor. And Daryl could only hope that he was behind him or something. Turns out, he wasn’t behind him. But he was a few doors down from him. Which was good enough for Daryl, as long as he didn’t have to get himself into another conversation.

”See ya’ ‘round, Daryl.”

Negan says, though he didn’t stop to wish him farewell. Only continuing to walk as he wished his good neighbor good health. Daryl ignores this, but it isn’t intentional. He just so happened to be walking into his apartment as he had said that. Wasn’t in much of a mood to make any new friends.

He was back to where he started actually, wanting nothing more than to sleep. “Productivity” did nothing but make him feel even more exhausted. Who the hell just asks someone what to eat around here anyway? Just google it.

Daryl sighs, hopping in back first onto his bed. He has a desire to sleep, but it doesn’t seem to he doing much for the male. Maybe if he just stared at the ceiling for a bit, he’d actually get tired and fall asleep. Though his process is quickly interrupted by the buzz of his cell phone.   
  


He groans, reaching over to his dresser to see who it was, and what they wanted. It was just Glenn, thankfully. It was a pleasant surprise, but Daryl wanted nothing more than to sleep at the same time. Reluctantly, he answers the phone. Awaiting to hear the sound a voice he trusted.

”Yo.”

Glenn almost immediately notices the change in Daryl’s voice the second he spoke, but decided against questioning it. Besides, it was probably just his end anyway.

”Been awhile, my friend.”

Has it really been? Daryl would hate to believe that, but the truth was the truth.

”What’d you need, bud. I’m boutta take a nap”

They probably weren’t considered that at 6PM, when it was autumn and it seemed to be getting pitch dark at this time anyway.

”Well, it’s been a minute. Maggie and I would like to know how you’re doing.”

That was strange, Daryl thought nobody _cared _about how he was holding up. So that was somewhat, pleasant to hear.

”Fine. Y’all can always come over here to see how I’m doin’, y’know.”

Glenn seemed to like the sound of that, because it wasn’t long before he insisted to see him tomorrow.

”Cool, we’ll head over tomorrow.”

Tomorrow..? He could only hope he doesn’t fall asleep in their presence or something along the lines of that.

”Yeah? Cool, see ya’ then.”

And before Glenn could even say bye to Daryl, Daryl hung up. Placing his phone back on the counter, and getting himself comfortable again. He didn’t mean to be rude, the man was just exhausted. Which was strange, considering he didn’t _do _anything.

Daryl sighs, sinking his head into his pillow. So now he actually has plans, the first plans he’s made in a little bit, so far he’s content. Nothing could ever go wrong when you’re friends with somebody like Glenn. Might be the first good day he’s had in a minute because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha I wrote this at 4AM please I apologize for how bad this is

Daryl wasn’t sure if he was really looking forward to this, maybe Glenn lighting up the dark and serene rooms in his apartment was something to look forward to. But that was partially the reason why Daryl seemed so nervous about it, he didn’t wanna ruin that, at all. It was Daryl’s favorite part _about _Glenn. Ruining that was something he feared most.

In all honestly, he just hoped nobody brought up Merle. At least not now. Daryl never wanted to admit it, but he never truly got over his death. Daryl believed it was fine.._it was fine._

He hadn’t eaten much of anything for awhile, the last thing he ate was most likely a granola bar because Carol recommended that he should put something in his stomach. But that was pretty much it.   
  


Daryl wasn’t much of a cook either, and decided he should probably get something he could just pick up and bring here. So he decided to purchase some Chinese food, because who could say no to that stuff?   
  


But if he was going to go out in public, he could at least freshen himself up a bit. So that he could at least look “okay”. He had no idea when Glenn and Maggie were gonna drop by today, as they never really established a time. Daryl would always say “drop by whenever” as there was usually nothing for him to hide. Even though things were the same as they were before all this happened to Daryl, but it never felt like that to Daryl. Now it felt like he actually had something to hide, even though they were nothing more than his feelings.

Daryl took a shower, brushed his teeth, actually brushed his hair for the first time in a while. All the little things Daryl needed to do to make himself look more presentable. Daryl sighs, staring at himself in the mirror. This was probably the nicest he had looked in months.

Either Daryl made it back to his place before Maggie and Glenn arrived or he didn’t. Which wouldn't make much of a difference to Daryl. Opting not to walk there, Daryl decided to use his car for the first time in months, and it was a miracle that it still worked. Considering the fact that he didn’t have the nicest looking car.

And so he drives to the restaurant. Making no attempt to make any small talk with anyone especially because of what happened yesterday, even if it was just someone asking how his day was, he just wasn’t in the mood.

He successfully gets ahold of the food he ordered, and he order a lot. Maybe more food than the three of them were gonna eat, he puts the food in his car, and drives off.

While driving home, he can’t help but appreciate how serene this town was. Maybe it was because he was feeling, but the serenity spoke to him more than it has before. Which was strange, but Daryl didn’t wanna call it strange, it was inviting actually.

After a bit of driving, Daryl had finally made it back to his apartment. And thank _god_ it wasn’t a long drive. He uses his car window to make sure he looks alright. He didn’t have anything too fancy on. Just black dress shirt...that he had ripped the sleeves off of. No surprise in Daryl’s case.   
  


He removes the food from his car, even if he was carrying a huge box of food, the walk didn’t feel nearly as long compared to the time Negan tried to talk to him. He opens the door to his apartment, entering the premises of his home. And sure enough, Glenn and Maggie had gotten there before he did. Imagine that.

”Hi, Daryl.”

Maggie smiles, and her smile was probably the highlight of Daryl’s day. Considering it the first genuine smile that he had seen in regards to him. Which was nice, it felt nice to be someone’s reason to smile in a way.

”How’re ya’ both, I got us some food.”

He sets in down on the table, allowing Glenn and Maggie to look to see what they wanted, while Daryl began to get plates for the the three of them.

There was really nothing special, just fried rice, beef and broccoli, and lo mien in unnecessarily big quantities. The couple didn’t mind tho, as Daryl could probably finish it later.

”We’re good, just interested in what you’ve been up to.”

Glenn informs. And Daryl could only hope this wasn’t some elaborate scheme to get Daryl to tell them how he’s been holding up mentally, but they didn’t know much about his situation. Only that Merle was dead.

”Nothin’ interestin’, hangin’ out I guess.”

It wasn’t exactly a _lie_, as he wasn’t up to anything important, nor was it interesting. The couple nods, as Daryl offers to put food on their plate. Their plates are now filled to the brim with food, and from a distance it probably didn’t even look like food. It still tasted okay though, so there were no protests at all against eating this.

Perhaps they should catch up, at least that’s what Daryl was thinking. As much as he didn’t want to inform them about how he was doing, he was very much interested in how they were doing. So he broke the silence, simply asking.

”When do y’all plan on gettin’ married?”

Maggie’s surprised that Daryl actually remembered, she didn’t think he would. And frankly, it was quite pleasant to know that he remembered.

”Soon, actually. Shocked that you remembered.”

Glenn smiles.   
  


Well, damn. Daryl wasn’t aware that they thought he was a forgetful guy, but supposedly it wasn’t that far off.

”How could I forget?,” Daryl chuckles, and it’s probably the first time he’s actually laughed in a little bit. And it actually felt nice. “I mean, I know it’s been a minute but I don’t forget _that _easily.”

Who knew Daryl could be such a sweetheart? At least that’s what Maggie had thought to herself. Generally he presented himself as a tough guy, so his sweet side proved to be really charming.

“I’m lookin’ forward to it.”

Maggie adds, smiling as her eyes trailed to her future husband, earning a smile back from him.

”So are we.”

Daryl smiles, he doesn’t know what to expect on the day of their wedding. But like most weddings, it was probably going to be a good time.

The three continued to eat, not really adding anything to the conversation other than. “It’ll be a good time”. Daryl sighs, looking at his half eaten plate of food. For a guy who hadn’t eaten in days, he didn’t have much of an appetite.

”Why don’t we all just take a walk? Fresh air’s nice, right?”

Maggie always loved to walk, Glenn couldn’t really understand why. And neither could she, but she liked doing it. Daryl looked presentable _enough._ And decided that maybe moving his legs for a bit wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

”Yeah, guess ya’ got a point.”

Daryl shrugs.   
  


“Don’t worry ‘bout the plates, I got ‘em.”

Not even looking back at the table, Daryl’s already at his front door, leaving it open for Glenn and Maggie. Assuming that they were going to be right behind him. And they were for the most part, with Glenn closing the door on his way out.

The three of them made their way down the steps, with no sense of direction of where they should go. But they figured they should walk around the park that wasn’t far from here at all.

They arrived downstairs, when Daryl made it downstairs, and saw the person standing around the staircase almost seemingly waiting for him, Daryl swore he thought this was a curse.

”Howdy, Daryl.”

Why did he still remember his name? He literally just met this man yesterday, and their interaction wasn’t even all that friendly anyway. Not that it was unfriendly.

”You still remember my name?”

Who was this guy? Glenn and Maggie had no idea, and apparently neither did Daryl. Did Daryl have a stalker or something? Apparently not, judging by the interactions.

”Yes, sir. I do,” Negan probably remembers way too many things for his own good, which could either help or hurt himself and others. “These are your friends?”

Why else would they be near Daryl? Glenn and Maggie had no idea what to expect from this guy. All they learned is that he’s good at remembering things, and he likes hair gel.

”They are.”

Shrugs Daryl. Why did he wanna know? Negan grins, making an effort to introduce himself.

”Howdy,” He introduces, removing his hand from his pocket. And extending it towards the couple. Daryl moves out the way, not wanting to get in the way of his introduction. “I’m Negan, just met this fella yesterday.”

Negan informed incase they were wondering who he was, and why he greeted Daryl the way he did. Which seemed a bit sketchy to Glenn. Though, he shook his hand. With little reluctance.   
  


“Glenn.”

He shakes his hand, before Negan moves it over to Maggie.

”Maggie.”

So it looked like Negan was really great in social situations, must be nice.

”Where are y’all headed?”

Why the fuck did _he _wanna know?   
  


“We’re just goin’ to the park.”

Daryl informs. Glenn was kind. Glenn was _very _kind. But in this case, Glenn was maybe just being a bit too kind.

”You’re welcome to join us if you’d like.”

_God_, Glenn was an angel. But there were times were Daryl just really wished that he wasn’t. Negan smiles at the offer, the idea of that didn’t sound bad at all. In fact, Negan was all for it.

”Sure,” Negan grins, getting back off of the steps. “Let’s all try to get to know each other a little better.”

That was probably the last thing Daryl wanted to do, but he couldn’t back out now. Glenn and Maggie were already slightly interested in this guy. And he wasn’t gonna ruin this for everyone around him.

”Let’s do it.”

Maggie smiles, getting off of the steps. With Glenn and Daryl following behind her. Daryl could feel himself internally groan. He _really _wished he wasn’t in this situation. He was never much of a socializer, but they never said that _he _had to talk. So he didn’t, least not much anyway.

The four of them had been walking through this park for quite some time now, and Negan seemed to be really hitting it off with Glenn and Maggie. How did this guy do it? How did people interact with each other the way they did? How did Negan interact with people the way he did?

It was strange how fast he was able to get Glenn and Maggie to open up to him, it was almost like magic in a way? If Daryl didn’t know any better, he’d assume it was some sort of manipulation tactic. But Negan didn’t seemed like a bad guy, he actually seemed like a fun guy to hang out with.

He was even able to get Maggie to inform him that they had plans to marry each other. And while it seemed _really _fake, Negan basically did what anybody would have done.

”Really? Congratulations, you both.”

The couple seemed to smile at Negan’s congratulations, he was really charming. Maybe even more charming than Daryl was. And did it make him jealous? A little bit, but it wasn’t far from the truth.

At this point, Daryl seemed to be busy with his own thoughts. Thinking about the idea of how open people could be. Why couldn’t he be as forward as Glenn or Negan? It was awful, feeling like he couldn’t tell people how hard it was to deal with the loss of Merle, because most people would have been over something like this by now. He wanted to, but how do you bring it up? How would you bring that up to somebody? Emotional pain was never something Daryl was comfortable talking about anyway, so he supposed he deserved it.

Negan’s eyes wander over to Daryl, and he simply took a moment to observe how disengaged he was from the conversation. Which wasn’t a bad thing at all, but Negan didn’t know much about him. He looked _very _uninteresting. But perhaps there was more than what met the eye.

”What about you, redneck. What’s goin’ on with you?”

First of all, Daryl really did not appreciate the nickname he had just received the other male. The fuck did that have to do with whatever Negan wanted from him?

”..Nothin’.”

Damn, this guy really was as boring as he seemed. But then again, anybody could say _“nothin’.”_

”You sure? You look a little depressed these days.”

Grins Negan.

Could he _please_ just shut the fuck up?

”I’m fine.”

What else could he say? He just didn’t feel like getting too in detail with what’s been going on with him. He just really did not appreciate that comment, even if he was joking.

”Ah, Negan. You said you just moved here, no? What brings you here?”

Questions Glenn. Negan shrugs, his reasoning isn’t all that special, it was just to make his work life more convenient.

”Business, not much of anythin’ else. Used to be a gym teacher, but decided to quit not too long ago. Jus’ wasn’t feelin’ it anymore.”

Negan explains, stretching as he did so. So he used to he a gym teacher, huh? That’s fun, must not have been too fun though. Considering he quit.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, they had finally made it back to the complex. Which was great for Daryl, he wanted to do something other than listen in on conversations. Daryl had no idea how to explain the situation he had found himself in, other than uncomfortable for the most part. He wasn’t sure why, maybe his silence was killing him.

”We’re gonna head out now, it’s getting a little dark.”

Glenn smiled, waving to Negan and Daryl.

”Cool, thanks for comin’ by.”

Daryl stated, waving back at the couple, before making his way up the steps. Negan simply waved back, wishing them a good night. Before the four of them headed their separate ways.

Negan was able to catch up with Daryl pretty quickly. Shit, maybe he really _was _a gym teacher.   
  


“In the mood to speak, Daryl?”

Daryl sighs, obviously he wasn’t. But at this point, he really didn’t care. And probably needed to learn how to talk to new people anyway.

”Might as well.”

Negan chuckles, and it wasn’t long before he had confronted him for keeping to himself the entire hour or so they were walking.

”Is there a reason why you said jack earlier?”

Could this guy get _any _more invasive? He just didn’t wanna fucking talk.

”I dunno. Not much of a talker.”

That made a lot of sense, judging by the interactions he had with this man yesterday and today.

”Not much of a talker?,” His eyebrow raised, it wasn't surprising. But he looked like the type of who didn’t have a problem telling someone to fuck off if he needed to. “Is there a reason for that?”

“Why do you care?”

He barely knew who he was, he just moved to this complex, he had no clue what his life was like. So why the hell was he so worried about it? Why the hell was he worried about him?

”Figured I could help?”

Funny. He thinks he can bring Merle back. _That _was cute.

”Well, ya can’t.”

This guy was pretty hostile, and Negan had no clue why he was as hostile as he was. And for that reason, he elected not to pry. The two of them walked up the steps in silence

Arriving at their floor, Negan decides to do nothing more than to wish Daryl a good night, which was probably what he needed.

”Later.”

Again, not stopping. Negan bids his farewell to the other male. Before making his way down to his place.   
  


“See ya’.”

Is all Daryl says, before entering his apartment. Not too long after entering, he’s greeted by the smell of Chinese food that had been sitting out for awhile. Ironically enough, it was only his plate. He hadn’t eaten much earlier. He figured he’d take it to his room with him. Throwing away the paper plates and Glenn and Maggie used to eat their food, and taking his half eaten plate to his room with his.

Daryl groans, place his plate of food on the window sill, and sitting at the edge of his bed once again. He places his hands in front of his face, before looking up. Staring at the street lights presented to him.

This was almost therapeutic, and it was kind of embarrassing for Daryl to think that street lights were the one thing that seemed to make him feel relax.   
  
For once in his god damn miserable life, he felt relaxed. Staring at the street lights, before it eventually put him to sleep.


End file.
